hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Preacher Man
Dialogue * Bozé "Ah, Cross. What wonderful timing." "I was just trying to teach these baby BLADEs the mind-set they'll need to survive in the field." "But they don't seem to truly grasp what I'm saying. They may not yet have enough real-world experience." "Perhaps you, the victor of countless battles, could teach them the key to your survival in a way they might more easily understand?" * Cross ** Aggression: Explain that the first punch thrown decides the fight. *** Bozé "Well said, for that is the mind-set of the warrior! You strike first, you strike fast, and you strike hard! Courage is your sword and shield!" "Ha ha! Look at their eyes! Witness the fire you have kindled in their hearts!" ** Discretion: Explain that discretion is the better part of valor. *** Bozé "So you're saying they should consider every option carefully, then make the choice that best ensures their survival?" "So that is the secret to your longevity. Not savagery, but resourcefulness. Not haste, but thoughtfulness." "I must admit that your cool and collected approach to battle is somewhat...alien to me. But no one wants to see these disciples return with their lives more than I." "I hope your words ring out in their hearts as they set foot on their first battlefield." * Bozé "I could tell you had a gift for educating and inspiring others, and I see now how right my intuition was." "What say you, Cross? Will you help me forge these lumps of soft metal into tempered-steel BLADEs?" "For while I'm honored to have been asked to serve as their guide, my Harrier duties suffer in the meantime. I could use a second fount of wisdom to aid me." "I was hesitating about this job, but would ask you to please consider my proposal. Think of the exceptional BLADEs you could help them become!" * Cross ** Refuse: Shout a Zen Buddhist "katsu" to rebuke Bozé. *** Bozé "Did you... Did you just katsu me? ...ME?! I don't know if I should be proud you've learned it, or ashamed to have given you reason." "But you...are right. I have accepted duties beyond what I can complete, and am now attempting to save myself by inflicting the same upon you." "The failing is indeed not in your refusal to help, but in my own arrogance in biting off more than I could possibly chew." "I should not have strayed from my path as a Harrier so soon." "Once I've attained the enlightenment I seek from it, I will rededicate myself to the teacher's path." "Thank you, Cross. You have used the katsu well." (END) ** Agree: Accept Bozé's request with a solemn nod of the head. *** Bozé "I am pleased to hear it! In that case, I must ask you to begin an intensive study of the sacred sutras, as my instruction is based on the Buddha's wisdom." "If you believe that all the Buddha has to teach is the Noble Eightfold Path, you will be pleasantly surprised!" "Many of his teachings are relevant to a warrior's life on the battlefield." "I shall begin preparing crates of the most essential texts and have them shipped to your room immediately. Read and memorize each before starting the next." "How I look forward to lengthy discussions of the Tripitaka during your study breaks!" (END) Category:Bozé Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts